the unpeculiar child
by HarryPotterMemelord
Summary: WARNING SENSITIVE SUBJECTS a new child arrives in the home of ms. peregrine. But it's not peculiar. (book) Hugh x Fiona pregnancy, teenagers, teen pregnancy, mphfpc,
1. Chapter 1

a/n this deals with some sensitive subjects and hard times and some very real issues please keep that in mind.

Fiona's pov  
I always felt something didn't feel right. I just thought I was just ill or just not feeling well. But something just wasn't right. I kept thinking back to the night I spent with Hugh a few months back. Why was I thinking of that. Does my mind know something I don't. I'm not I can't be. Now i'm nervously pacing in my room. I sit on my bed and think it over. I can't be I tell myself over and over again. But we.. he was.. he wouldn't though. I sat on my bed and began to cry over all this building stress. I went to sleep my eyes as heavy as led and my hair even more of a mess then usual from running my fingers through it.

The next morning  
I wake up from what little sleep I got and the nightmares I got. I made my way to Hugh's room and wake him up. He gets up confused and the bees around his head buzzing like mad. I take a deep breath " Hugh we have to talk in private." Hugh nods still a little confused and looks over at Millard who is sound asleep making sure he doesn't follow us. We make our way to the library. The only two who use it are still asleep. " Hugh remember that night we spent together a few months back.

"Yeah ", Hugh says with a raise of an eyebrow not liking where this us going. " What about it", he continues worried. I take his hands and tell him the one thing he didn't want to hear.

I pause trying to form the right words and look for the courage to say it. After what feels like hours I say it "i'm pregnant... well I think I am." Hugh turns white as a ghost.  
Hugh's pov  
Pregnant. That word circles my mind. What have I done to her. I imagined all she would have to go through. How much longer tell everyone knew, and there was no hiding it. What would Miss Peregrine do to me if she found out. I snap back into reality, I didn't know what to do. I pulled her into my arms and didn't let her see my fear. She couldn't know that I was deathly afraid. I had to be strong for Fiona. I kiss her head, " when would we tell people we have to be honest, they will find out some time" I ask her .

She replies to me in almost a whisper " I don't know, should we tell them today?"

I shake my head " you said you might be so we will tell people when we know 100% okay." She nods. " hey there is that doctor on the island" I say with a smile. "Lets visit him."

Fiona's pov  
I nod in agreement. " but how will we cover that up?" I ask him. "I got it! We can say we are getting more supplies and just take a long time to do it." Hugh explains to me. "Sounds like a good idea to me" I say back. we sneek out of the library without anyone seeing us. Now everyone is up and breakfast is ready. We sit down next to each other acting like nothing happened.

Hugh and I left the house after Hugh made some dumb excuse and was allowed to leave. We walked to the other side of the island to find the doctor. He wasn't the most ideal doctor but he was the island's best and only doctor. We walked up to him nervously forgetting that he won't have any memories of this. Hugh begins to talk to him taking the lead " my girlfriend believes she might be pregnant" the man turn to me and spoke with a thick accent " ah you let him talk you into it now did ya?" I nod in embodiment. He continues " say aren't you one of those orphan kids?" Then he says trying be keep it to himself "They let them kids run wild then." But he pipes back up no longer talking " to himself" " alright come 'ere i'll look at you" he examines me like crime scene Hugh watches like an animal stocking it's pray. His hands are cold and he smells like a barn. after a while he lets go and Hugh puts his guard down. He turns to Hugh with worry in his eyes. He takes a breath and speaks " your knocked her up son and a shame too ya both so young too." Hugh's faces goes from fear and a bit of anger to nervous but determined. We thank the man and rush to get what we needed and head home. Back to September 3rd 1940 back to the family we know. Back to curious minds who we will have to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh's pov  
When we return home we avoid conversion. We can't have people finding out early. We discuss ways to tell the others, to tell Miss Peregrine, to face whatever punishment might come our way. We both agree that telling them is a better way to let them know instead of them finding out one at a time. We don't bring it up at all, because you never know who can hear you. We agree on a way to announce the news. We will start with the bird the at dinner tell everyone. We decided that we get the worst thing out of the way asap. Hand in hand we make our ways to Miss Peregrine's office. The bird's nest some kids called it. Fiona knocks and we brace for impact. " uh Miss Peregrine uh may we have a word with you ", I ask nervously.

"Of course " she opens the door and had a smile on her face,I have a feeling that won't last long. She gestures for us to sit down. We take a seat on a large black couch that faces her. " What might be the problem?" The bird asks with a smile.

I begin to shake nervously and fight to say anything. But then the words bust out my mouth along with some bee's. " Fiona's pregnant!", I say out of nowhere.

She looks at me with a what did you do kind of look. " oh... and how did this happen?", The bird asks knowing quite well what did happen. I also hope she does not know WHEN it happened.

But then again out of the blue Fiona speaks up, " it was my fault. I let this all happen. I let my emotions get the best of me", Fiona says in a meek tone.

I look shocked. "I talked her into it I did this to her!" I said placing the blame on me. I look over a Fi and she is is getting worried and begins to cry. I notice and take her hand.

Miss peregrine sighed " now calm down children this will be a difficult time for everyone but for you two especially. We all will be very worried for our dear loved ones. Just remember you both can not only turn to anyone for support we would all be glad to help." Miss Peregrine was always like a mother to us along with a teacher and guardian.

At dinner  
Fiona's pov  
I hold hughs hand nervously under the table. He does everything he can do to keep me calm without being noticed. But before dinner is served Miss Peregrine gives me a smile, and nod showing that everything will be okay. My heart starts to race. What will they think? Will the other girls call me a slut? I can't do this. I see hugh trying to get me to speak, but I can't do it! I lean over to him " I can't do it. " Hugh places a hand on my arm " but you can " Olive looks up " can't what?" She asks curiously. Don't tell her Hugh! " Fiona's gonna have a baby" Hugh tells Olive not being able to resist her cuteness. " FIONA'S HAVING A BABY " Olive shouts repeating Hugh.  
Hugh's pov  
After Olive's outburst Fiona storms out of the room. Must be a mood swing thing. Regardless I take off after her trying to comfort her. I reach her " GET AWAY FROM ME " she snaps at me. " I'm sorry I really am " I say trying anything to make her feel better. But she yells again " I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" I do as i'm told I don't want to lose her. I return to the table and place my head between my hands. But Horace begins to speak " when is the baby due?" " I don't know we just found out today" I say in a calm voice trying to sound alright. But then Bronwyn adds to the the conversion, " do you think it it will be a girl or a boy?" " I hope it's a girl " I answer. " will you keep it?" Claire asks with a giggle. " yeah can we keep it?" Olive repeats. I shake my head slowly, "no we can't sorry and Fi is embarrassed enough as is we don't need a reminder of how we messed up." I leave right as dinner is begin served to go check on Fiona. I'm so pisssed off I can barley see. all I'm feeling is regret and anger. i run into the library to try to calm my anger. But is doesn't work. I smash a few glass objects against the wall and punch a massive hole in the door. man... I really fucking hate being forever 16. Ms. P runs into the room clearly upset. She yells at me forcing me to clean it all up, then send me to bed. The bees are swarming my head in a furious rage at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona's pov  
I sit in my room crying my eyes out, when I hear footsteps. After a while I hear bees and know that it's Hugh. I roll over and pretend to sleep. I notice my bed skink in on one side and a hand on my back.

"I wanted to apologize" Hugh says his voice filled with concern. I roll over to face him.

"It's not your fault i'm the one who didn't say anything." I sit up and he sits next to me placing a hand on my leg.

" it's fine Fiona I know you where nervous but it's all over with. The others wanted to know everything, but I told them all I could."

I raise an eyebrow, " what did they ask?" now curious as to what happened once I left.

hugh thinks back for a second, " Horace asked when the baby was due, Wyn asked if it was a boy or a girl, and Olive and Claire wanted to know if we would keep the baby." " well.. what did you say" ,I asked Hugh. "Well I told Horace we just found out so we don't know, I told Bronwyn that I want a baby girl, and Claire..." he shook his head no slowly. "I find it best to give it up for adoption", Hugh explained. I agreed with him. I rested my tired head onto his chest. Feelings his chest rise and fall always calms me down. But in this moment I needed it. I needed the comfort. I needed Hugh more now then ever. We layed together until we fell asleep. The only reason we got up was because Miss Peregrine wouldn't let boys in a girls room after 9. So we convinced Millard to stay with bronwyn every so often so Hugh can make sure i'm alright.

Right as Millard started to leave he stopped and said, " yeah i'll do it but for a price".

Hugh looks up at him " a price? What price?" I add on "yeah is spending time with wyn really that bad to you?" he says trying to get out of this bet. But its Millard he won't let him.

"It's not wyn" Millard says " i'd spend time in Enoch's lab if I have to. It's just that i'm trying to get something out of it or i'm telling the bird", Millard says trying to convince us.

" okay what's your payment? I'll do your work for a week, a month. "

Millard shakes his head " nope you have to run around the island naked!," Millard says with what I can assume is a smirk on his face. " never" Hugh spits back at him. " I do it all the time" Millard says forgetting that he can't be seen.

"Your invisible!" Hugh says now getting pissed off.

" no one will remember " Millard replies. " so" Hugh says back. " I wont do it." "I'll tell the bird" says Millard.

Hugh thinks it over, "Fine i'll do it, Millard punches his fist in the air in celebration "yes!" I sigh " now quickly go to Bronwyn's room" I say trying to get Millard to leave. " fine i'll leave you to so you can snog" Millard says with a laugh.

"Oh hush" he tells Millard, then he lays at my feet tried from this never ending day. I just want to go to bed and from the looks of it Hugh would agree.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this will obviously jump through long periods of time so yeah  
Hugh's pov  
I wake up the next morning Fiona still next to me. I can't be happier then I am right now. I run my fingers through her long nest of hair, then kiss her head as she wakes up. " Good morning," I tell her smiling up at her. Fiona smiles back at me. "Get up baby girl", I say try to bring Fiona to get breakfast with me. We all sit around the table for french toast. But as I begin to eat Fiona takes off bolting for the bathroom. I take off after her knowing what's going on, but not realizing that I didn't think morning sickness would come so early. I reach the bathroom just in time and bend down and hold her wild hair. I start to rub her back trying not to vomit myself. Though mine may contain honey. One she stops I get her some water for her to sip and ask if she is alright. She nods and after cleaning up we go back to the table alone. I finish my toast and she tries to get some pieces in. I check in on her once more. She is doing okay. I begin some research and find out that she is about 2 months pregnant and will be due early October.

A few moths later  
Fiona's pov  
I look at myself in the mirror. All that have changed on my body in just a few months. My brest and stomach have grown. I run my hands down my growning belly. I hear the door open and go to pull my shirt down. It's Hugh. He walks in and stands behind me his hands around my waist.

"I love seeing you baby belly", he tells me resting his head on mine.

I look down " I don't" I say lowering my head away from his.

He raises my head up slightly, " why not I think it's beautiful".

I pull my head away from his grasp, "Well I don't! " I say in a rough tone. now i just want to be alone but his arm touch is still comforting to me.

" why not," Hugh asks now becoming curious as to why I was upset. " just look at me!" I snap back tears rolling down my cheek.

Hugh lets go of me and takes my hands, " I am and you know what I see a beautiful women! A women who's body is reacting normally to a natural occurrence. That's what I see." Hugh runs his hands over my cheek to get rid of my tears, and pulls me in to hold me. I hug him as he rubs my back. " it will all be okay" he whispers. I nod and let go. He takes my hand and smiles. " I love you" he says. "I love you too", I respond.

A few weeks later  
Millard's pov (why not)  
I've been staying the night with Bronwyn on and off. More often now then before the farther along Fiona becomes and the more worried and protective Hugh gets. Well I got more then just watching Hugh run through the town bare ass naked. It was until the cops got him. The sent him back to the bird in his birthday suit. I said i'd dared him to do it. She shook her head and made him go get some clothes on. But I loved spending time with Bronwyn. Once you get to know her she is a wonderful lady. She loves her bother and would hate to see something bad happen to him. (fight me yes I put that in there) She also cares for the two younger girls Olive and Claire. She feels like their mother. She isn't that bright but she is a wonderful person with a big heart. But for me i'm the opposite. I'm more brains less strength. I love to read and write and study. I'm nothing close to a father to anyone, nor do I want to be. The thought of fatherhood frightens me but must be 10x worse for Hugh. But i'll never find a girl for me. Who would want to marry a husband they can't see... no one that's who. What about Bronwyn... maybe opposites really do attract. She also has such beautiful eyes and...Who am I joking! Wyn and me together! Never! It would never work out. It would also just become odd being with your friend. Someone you have known for 30 years or more. 30 years already time goes by quick living every day over and over again. uhg! Mill get your head on straight! Stop thinking about it. I pace around the room to calm my nerves. " I can't take it!" I shout into the air. I hear the door slowly open. Bronwyn steps in the room. I didn't hear her coming.

She sits down on the bed, " what's wrong Mill?" I know she heard me. is she worried about me? who else heard me? you know what she was probably passing by it's fine.

I sit next to her " nothing just a bit of stress" I tell her avoiding the real answer. She places my head on her shoulder,and I accept as she runs her hands up and down my arm. I never noticed how comfortable and warm wyn is. I almost fall asleep in her arms. " thank you Wyn" I tell her after calming down a bit. I take a deep breath and then I do it. I kiss Bronwyn on the cheek. I look away thankful that she can't see how nervous I was, but I notice her looking down her cheeks a bit red.


	5. Chapter 5

Hugh's pov  
I've been following Fiona like a puppy all week. Is she okay is she happy is the baby fine. It worries me sick. But I would die before she knew caught me being weak. I made sure I would be strong. Still there was no 100% hiding it. My bees playing out my true emotions like a mini orchestra. It was no surprise I was nervous. Everyone was. I was also a bit excited. I kept track of the days. She had about a week left. It was a hour until the day reset. But then it happened. Fiona stopped held onto the wall. She have lost her balance from getting cought off guard. She calls me over as she howles in pain holding her large stomach. No not today not now. The bombs will drop soon and a non peculiar child will be trapped in a loop. I hold her and try to calm her down. I lead her to the floor having her take a seat. "I'll find Miss Peregrine and hurry back" I tell her. She nods trusting me. I run outside to find Miss Peregrine setting up. "Miss Peregrine come quickly! It's an emergency! Fiona has gone into labor!" Miss Peregrine whips her head around and rushes over to ne and I lead her to Fiona. We find Fiona sitting on the ground in pain, her face full of worry. I bend down,"It will be okay Fi " I say to Fiona brushing my hand down her cheek. she gives a small nod.

I stand back up and Miss Peregrine looks at me and says " Hugh I want you to prepare a bath for Fiona and gather the children outside!" I nod and help Fiona up. Miss Peregrine takes Fiona outside as I do as i'm told. We have to wait for time to reset before we can do anything. Time passes in slow motion. Minutes feel like hours. But eventually the loop is reset and we all get into place. Fiona Miss Peregrine and I gather by the bath. All the other kids in the living room.

I kneel beside the tub holding Fiona's hand. " you got this Fi come on...

bronwyn's pov  
A loud scream is hard throughout the house. Another then another. I sit with Olive and Claire on my lap. Along with Millard next to me his hand on mine Our hands tense up at every scream Fiona gives. It's hard to hear your friend in so much pain and not able to do anything. It's currently 11pm September 3rd. And Millard, Victor, Emma and I are the only awake, unable to sleep. Enoch fell asleep resting his head on Horace both of the boys have their mouths wide open.

Emma looks over to the two of us, "Do you think Fiona will be alright?" She asks us.

I reply " don't think that way em please for our friend." She looks and notices how Millard are sitting together, and raises an eyebrow. " hey wyn... are you two uhh.." I interrupt with a quick no.

" no we aren't together" I say taking my hand away trying to hide what is going on between us. (I ship it a bit and so do you now so ha!)

"He better stay away from Bronwyn or i'll snap his invisible neck!" Victor says bring protective over me once again. he always has been protective over me. even before we ran away, he always will be there for me. I just know it.

"Oh hush Vic!" I say to my over protective brother.

A few hours later ( after the reset)  
I wake up to the sound of a child crying. I check on Claire and Olive. But then I remember Fiona. I feel a heavy weight lift off my shoulder. I wake up Victor, Millard and Emma trying not to wake any if the other kids.

But with one creek of the floor Horace flings his eyes open. "What's going on" he asks with a sleepy voice rubbing his eyes.

" Fiona's baby was born", I tell him in a low whisper.

Horace's eyes light up. "Can I see?" Horace asks waking all if the other kids up.

"See what" asks Claire with a sparkle in her eyes and excitement in her voice. well enough excitement for just getting up.

" the baby" Enoch spits back annoyed that he is awake.

"I'll be right back" I say making my way to the tired couple. I knock on the bathroom door. "It's Bronwyn" I call to the others.

"Just a minute" Miss Peregrine says back her voice tried and in desperate need of sleep. after a few minutes i'm allowed in. Hugh is passed out in the corner, Fiona half awake holding a baby boy. "Hugh is resting so he can make his trip to the main land to find a foster mother" Miss Peregrine tells me. Fiona will stay with the child until the sun comes up. Fiona sat feeding the baby trying to stay awake. Miss Peregrine asked me to send the children to bed, also for them not to worry they will get to see the child if they wish in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I forgot about having Victor in the fic so put him in randomly. Sorry strong child (T ^ T) forgive me! (╥╯θ╰╥) also protective Victor ? ﾟ  
Hugh's pov  
I got up thinking it was a dream. I was convinced it was until a small hand hit my nose. This was reality. Fiona slept next to me a baby boy on her chest. I watched as the child would rise and fall with her chest. I took the baby from her chest and held it in my arms. I started to cry knowing that this would be the first and last father son bonding time we would get. I ran my hand down his head tears running down my cheek like a river. I get up and get dressed.I tried to keep it together I left for breakfast and left the baby with is mother. At breakfast I get asked where the baby is. I tell them with Fiona still asleep. After a while I finish my breakfast knowing what I would have to do next. I make my way back to my room, and find Fiona now away feeding our baby. Once she is done I take him from her. Because we don't have any baby clothes I have to keep the baby in a blanket to keep him warm. I let Fiona say her goodbyes as tears roll down her face. I bring the baby downstairs for everyone to say goodbye. First up is Olive and Claire, then Bronwyn followed by Emma,Victor, then Horace and lastly Enoch. Miss Peregrine leads me to the end of the grounds.

" remember what I told you to do", she says to me.

" go into the present quickly and come back after finding a foster parent", I tell her. I leave trying to go unseen. I get onto the boat carefully trying to keep my bees inside of me not outside. Well I did let one bee out and fly it around my son's head. I watched his big brown eyes watch the bee fly around his head. His eyes filled with wonder. I put the bee back in my mouth, then looks at the boy smiling back at me. A cold wind came over us. The smile quickly turned to a frown and began to cry. I took off my coat and made into a wind shield by wearing it backwards. The boat finally came to a stop and we got off. After a bit of walking I came to a church. I placed the child at the door then knocked and ran around the corner. I watched as a women and man came to the door. The picked up the baby gasped and looked around. The women make eye contact with me. I tried to run but she shouted for me to wait. I turned around and went over to the women.

She looked down then at me " is this your child?" she has tons of concern in her voice.

I nodded "yes", I said in a small whisper. i'm trying my best to calm down and not cry. I keep telling myself I can't keep him. Bad things will happen to him if he stays.

" What are you doing leaving this child here?" She asked keeping calm.

"I'm a young father and so is the mother. We are both 16 and had a child together and are in no place to keep a baby", I said to her still fighting back my emotions.

"Well what did your parents think young man? If my kids came home after getting a girl pregnant I wouldn't be furious!"

I stopped for a second" well that's just the thing we are both orphans and have no children she is an Irish refugee and I was kicked out of my house. Now we live in a children's home", The man whispered something in her ear. She whispered something back.

After a while women told me " i'll take the child and give it to an give it to an foster parent. You're lucky young man!" She said to me before starting to leave. I said goodbye and walked back while fighting the tears but eventually losing. The ride back felt like it took longer. It was quiet no one to look after only my family to look forward to.

A few hours later  
Hugh returned just in time for lunch. He walked in head hung low. I gave him a hug. We sat next to each other. He ate like he hasn't eaten in days. I only poked at my food.

Hugh looked over "You okay Fi?" He asked hush voice filled with concern. I shacked my head. He placed his head on my arm "It will be okay I promise", he tells me as he kisses my cheek. I can't help but to smile. Hugh can always make me feel better. He helped me through both of the hardest time my life. This being one and being accused of being a witch as a child. We loved each other more then two people could. He understood me as a peculiar... as a person.


	7. Chapter 7

Bronwyn's pov  
I was sent to the mainland for some medicine. We don't go to the present unless we have to. After a long ride O finally got off the boat. I walked for a while keeping my head down trying not to notice. But then I saw this boy about 12 cleaning the windows of a church. He looked familiar. I looked once more he had Fiona's eyes and smile but besides that looked just like hugh. Also their child should be about that boy's age. But... it can't be.. would it be? I could talk to the kid. Would that be weird? I could say good morning and then tell him he looks like my friend. Why not give it a a shot. I walk over to the kid and look like interested in talking to him. " good morning!" I say to the boy.

"Good morning", the boy says back not expecting me to say anything back.

"How are you?" I say walking over to him. I smile at him hoping her thinks i'm not odd.

" fine, and you?" He says with a smile but still a bit lost.

"I'm good ", I say but then I continue. "I'm sorry to bother you but I thought you looked like a friend of mine."

He responds with "oh really..."

I change the conversion. " So uh you work here?" I ask. trying to bring the conversation to a normal level.

" well my parents work here" he tells me. he still looks at bit confused as to why i'm here.

"Who are your parents?" I ask him maybe he might know Hugh.

"Well I was born to teenage parents but my mom and dad adopted me" he explains. he knows them. i'm glad he learned about them.

"Oh really" I say in response. He nods his head slightly. " that must be horrible to know that about your family."

He looks up into my eyes, " not really I know that my wonderful parents have me not some young people who are struggling to get by." He says with a small smile.

"Well that's sweet. Well i'm sorry for bothering you", I say with a smile. I continue into town and head back home.

Back home  
Hugh's ' pov  
I see Bronwyn return later in the day with a grocery bag in her hand.

She runs to me. " I found your son he is so cute!" She tells me. she just got inside and she ran right to me. I already have so many questions.

" really?" I say wondering how she found him. I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Yeah he works at the church with his parents!" Bronwyn says excited.

" really!" I say again but just as excited. I look over a Fiona and see her smiling widely. "Here that Fi! Wyn found him! How is he? What's his name? Does he look like me?" I ask her. " looks like you but has Fiona's eyes and smile. I didn't catch his name, and he is good. "Well at least he is good hands" Fiona says with a smile.


End file.
